Harry Potter and the last battle
by pheonix feather15
Summary: Harry and his friends are on an adventure to find and destroy voldemort SEND SOME REVIEWS AND I'L UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any characters or plot these are J.K. Rowling's charactors and not mine

The journey home from Hogwarts was the most terrible Harry has ever had. This was because Harry had just witnessed the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry being murdered not by Voldemort him-self but by someone Albus Dumbledore trusted Severus Snape.

"Harry are you okay," asked Hermione looking very worried.

"Hermione you don't understand do you I couldn't stop him from killing Dumbledore" said harry looking as if he was going to cry.

"Harry what would you have done if you did stop him they was four deatheaters up there they would have killed you and Dumbledore" said Ron loudly looking very pale in the face.

"Can we just drop the conversation please?" asked hermione looking from Harry to Ron.

The train started to slow and then came to a jerky stop out side kings cross-station. The halls suddenly filled with students trying to get off the train. Harry Ron and Hermione waited till everyone was off before getting out of their own carriage. They made there way down the hall and off the train they went to the barrier and tried to go through but couldn't.

"This isn't right" said Hermione while Ron and harry just gazed at it thinking

Then Ron said out loud "Harry do you think Dobby did this? Like in our second year."

"I don't know Ron" said Hermione "and don't just start blaming the poor creature like that"

"Hermione don't start about spew he's done it before." Said Ron right after she finished her sentence. The suddenly the three heard pops all around them.

standing before them was draco malfoy and ten other deatheaters the three teens pulled out there wands and screched "REDUCTO" "STUPEFY" "SECTUMSEMPRA" and all three spells hit Malfoy.

Hermione screamed "Harry Ron grab onto my arm" they did as she told them and the three of them disapparated

and they aparated in the kitchen of number 12 grimauld place they sat down on at the table and moments later Remus Lupin came into the kitchen running

"why are you three here? what happened?" he asked really fast and he sounded really worried so they told hm what had happened about the barrier and how malfoy had set up and attack.

"one thing is for certain i need to contact the order imediatly and harry we need you wait till we acemble a guard to take you you aunt's" he ran to the fire place threw some powder in and said "The Burrow" and he stuck his head inside and started talking really fast and they could hear molly screaming on the other side "They had to fight how many deatheaters alone." Arthur get down here this instant i'l be right back remus". "Okay Molly please hurry though."

suddenly they heard more screaming even louder than before "ARTHUR THEY HAD TO FIGHT 10 BLOODY DEATH EATERS ALONE BECAUSE THE MINISTRY WONT LET THE PARRTENTS NEAR THE EXPRESS NO MORE IM SICK OF THIS IM GOIN TO HAVE A WORD WITH RUFUS AND HE WILL TAKE THIS RESTRICTION OFF THEY COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT KNOW GO TO THE MINISTRY AND GET TONKS AND KINGSLY TO THE PLATFORM AT ONE AND DONT YOU COME BACK HERE WITHOUT HAVEING DONE IT FIRST IF YOU COME BACK WITH NO PROOF THEN I WILL HANG YOU UP SIDE DOWN BY YOU ANCLES AND LEAVE YOU THERE FOR SEVERAL DAY KNOW MOVE." With out saying a word mr.weasly left without so muych as a good bye then molly came to the fire "Is Ron, Harry, and hermione okay Remus and as you probly hearedI sent Arthur after tonks and Kingsley they are going to look around the platform if you wouldnt mind i think if its okay with ron and hermione that we would like to stay the night at headquaters since the meeting will run late could you please ask harry if its okay please."

"Harry Mrs.Weasley wanted to know it its okay to spend the night tonniget here?"

"tell her anytime she would like dont worry about asking i consider her as much a mum as my real mum."

"Did you here that Molly?"

"yes me and ginny will be there 30 minutes and i personly volunteer to be part of the gard the takes harry to the dursleys." she sounded happy.

Hope you all like this I'm 15 and this is the first time ive attempted to write fanfics so be truthful.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY DONT SOMEONE REVIEW PLEASE THEIR WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS IF I GET SOME REVIEWS JUST PLEASE R&R**


End file.
